Yasmin's Hero
by BratzgirlS
Summary: Yasmin got a new boyfriend whose cheating who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

Yasmin's hero

It was a beautiful summer day in stylesville. Cloe sasha jade and dylan walked in to the juice bar and sat down.

"wheres yasmin?" ask eitan

"talking to someone" said dylan

yasmin came in and eitan stop and stare.  
He thought she was the most beautiful girl in the word. Yasmin sat down with her friends.

"jackson, the boy i was talking to asked me out." she said

"thats great pretty princess" said cloe

eitan's heart brok. He was in love with her but he wanted her to be happy. You see they had been best friends since they were little kids. He fell in love with her when he was ten.

"when your date yasmin?" asked jade

"tomorrow night at 7." said yasmin

"lets have a sleepovre to help yasmin get ready for her date." sasha said

"great idea, we can have it at my house! "  
said cloe

"i'll get the pizza." said dylan

"no boys dylan!" said the girls

"come on lets get ready for the sleepover."said yasmin

when the girls and dylan walked out cameron came in.

"whats up." he said

"yasmin got a date with some guy name jackson."eitan said

"i'm sorry."said cameron

he was the only one who knew how eitan felt about her and besides yasmin, cameron was his best friend. Eitan gave cameron a smoothie.

"i don't get why you tell her how you feel." said cameron

"i don't want to lose her, she's my best friend. I think thats why i'm in love with her, she knows every thing about me and she still likes me." said eitan

"i known but maybe she'll feel the same way. Think about telling her ok." cam said

"i don't know. She to good for me anyway." said eitan

"i think you would be perfect together. You should tell her." said cam

then he left. Eitan thought about what cam said. Yasmin did like music and to read and the outdoors love animals. Was a great friend and had a big heart. They did alot together, the more he thought about it the more he thought cam was right. Now he had to show yasmin.

Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was monday and Eitan and Cam where at Eitan's house waiting for Dylan, they where meaning the girls at the mall.

"So i've been thinking and maybe i will tell Yasmin how i feel." said Eitan

"Really, why?" asked Cam

"Because she's my best friend its weird not telling her something this big. I tell her every thing!" said Eitan

"You didn't tell Dylan." Cam said

"Dylan can't keep a secret you know that." said Eitan

"What does he know?" asked Dylan coming in

"Nothing." they both said

"Ok, well lets go." said Dylan

At the mall the girls where waiting for the boys. When the boys came in they all went to the juice bar and sat down.

"How was your date Yas?" asked Jade

Eitan didn't want to hear this, it was bad enough seeing her at the juice bar that night when Yasmin and Jackson came by for smoothies after the movie they went to. Yasmin looked breathtaking in her favorite red dress with her hair up in a ponytell.

"Thats great Yasmin i'm happy for you."  
said Eitan and he meant it he could see how happy she was and thats all he wanted for her.

"I want you to meet him Eitan." said Yasmin

"What about the girls?" said Eitan

"We've already met him. You'll love him."  
said Sasha

Eitan hoped she was right.

Hope you liked it please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was now saturday. Cam came bye Eitan's house to see how the dinner went that Eitan had with Yasmin and Jackson.

"Hey." said Cam

"Hey Cam listen forget what i said monday. I'm not telling her." Eitan said

"Why, how was the dinner?" asked Cam

"Good, but he did something i didn't like."  
said Eitan

"What?" asked Cam

"He was checking out other girls." Eitan said

"Really, wow." said Cam

"I'm going to talk to him. He's meeting me at the juice bar so i've got to go." said Eitan

"Want me to go with you?" Cam asked

"No thanks." said Eitan

"Ok bye." said Cam as they walked outside

"See ya later." said Eitan

Eitan walked in just in time to see Jackson hitting on Rose, who worked at the juice bar when Eitan was off. Eitan walked up.

"Hi Eitan how are you?" Rose asked

"Good, what about you?" Eitan asked

"I'm fine." said Rose

"Can i talk to you Jackson alone?" Eitan asked

"Sure." said Jackson

Eitan didn't like this guy. He had the perfect girl and he still checked out and hit on other girls. Rose left.

"What's up?" Jackson asked

"Why are you hitting on her?" Eitan asked "Because she's beautiful." said Jackson

"What about Yasmin isn't she your girlfriend?" asked Eitan

"Yeah what about it?" Jackson asked

"She deserves better." said Eitan

"Look just because she's my girlfriend doesn't mean i'm going to stop dating other girls." said Jackson

Jackson walked away. Eitan was really mad now. Jackson was going to cheat on Yasmin. What was he going to do now?

(A.N. R.I.P Robin Williams, what do you want to happen? Let me know Stacy.) 


End file.
